seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Ghost City Part XVIII
The Suffering Pirates' Painful Adventure Vol. 8: "Adventure in the Country of Living Pies" After giving her order, Marin sits back and chuckles gleefully. On both sides of the room, two gates open, and a giant robot lumbers out of each. One robot is incredibly tall, almost reaching the ceiling. It posesses eight arms, as well as eight spindly legs that make it look like a spider. The other is rather short, not being much taller than Hugeo. It hovers off the ground like the Phantoms do, and it possesses two arms which are as thick as barrels. Marin: Meet my pets, Oin and Riyu. While my Phantoms are not always reliable, these two have never lost a battle! Drew: Well...this complicates things! Issac: I see a set of keys over by Marin's throne! I bet one of them can free us... Hugeo: The difficult part will be getting past these robots. Issac: Then we had better attack now! Issac rushes toward Oin, the floating one. Issac: This guy's really large...with arms like that, he's probably slow too! Suddenly, Oin rushes to Issac's side in the blink of an eye, and drives in its fist before Issac can react. Issac is sent flying all the way to the other side of the throne room. Drew: Issac! Riyu, the tall one, heads for Drew and Hugeo, but stops halfway in. Suddenly, its legs pull off the ground and start spinning rapidly, like a helicopter rotor. Hugeo: It's coming in fast! Riyu flies toward the two, its legs getting closer to draw blood. At the last second, Drew and Hugeo roll underneath its legs. However, Riyu notices and lowers itself down, and Drew and Hugeo realize they cannot roll away in time. However, Issac rushes in and in a desperate maneuver blocks one of the legs using his handcuffs. Despite being met with overwhelming force, Issac holds his ground and briefly manages to stall the blades, allowing Drew and Hugeo time to roll out. Drew: Issac! You okay? Issac: Yeah...some broken ribs, but I've dealt with worse. Laffel: C'MON YOU GUYS! I BELIEVE IN YOU! Issac: There are three of us and two of them. Hugeo, you and I will try to distract them as best we can, while Drew, you get the keys! Drew looks at Marin, watching with intent. "OK..." Drew briefly backs away as Issac confronts Riyu and Hugeo confronts Oin. Issac: Hi, tall guy. You know what I like to do with tall things? Climb them! Propelling himself with his legs, Issac runs up Riyu before latching onto one of its arms using his handcuffs. Riyu attempts to shake him off, to no avail. Issac: Like a big ol' tree! Issac ascends Riyu when it reaches into its body with one of its arms and pulls out a giant battle axe. Issac: Oh, so you play like that? Well then. Riyu takes a wide swing at Issac, but he easily dodges it. Issac: Hmm...I have an idea... Issac swings over and grabs onto another one of Riyu's arms. Issac: Hey Spider Bot! Over here! Riyu takes another swing at Issac, but he flips up at the last second, causing Riyu to chop its arm clean off and emit a mechanical roaring sound. Issac: Yes! However, not a few seconds later does Riyu grow another arm from the socket in its place, this one carrying a large cleaver. Issac: Dammit! Gotta go... Riyu cuts and slashes at Issac as he climbs toward its head. Meanwhile, Oin locks on to Hugeo. Hugeo: This guy's both fast and strong...gotta- Without warning, Oin rushes toward Hugeo, ready to strike. Hugeo barely manages to dodge it, and Oin quickly rights itself after throwing the punch, giving no openings. Hugeo: I've relied too much on my magma lately...this'll be difficult! Hugeo continues dodging Oin's charges, although it is very tiring. Finally, he manages to get behind Oin, and with this advantage, he throws his hardest punch. Hugeo: Auugggghhhhh! The punch does nothing to damage Oin's body, and Hugeo's hand hurts like hell. It also leaves him open. In the blink of an eye, Oin spins around and gets him straight in the midsection, sending him flying toward Marin's throne. Meanwhile, Drew takes her opening and races for the keys. Marin sees her and stands up. Drew: Outta my way, grannie! Marin: You shall not pass, brat! Marin holds out her arm towards Drew, and a great blast comes out of it, sending Drew flying backwards. In the blink of an eye, Marin rushes toward Drew, grabs her by the neck, and holds her off the ground. Drew: Holy...crap...you're really strong... Marin: Of course I am. With a final motion, Marin shatters Drew's neck and drops her to the floor. Laffel: DREW! Marin: One upstart down, two to go. Suddenly, Drew's corpse turns black and white, then dissipates. Marin: Wha-How could you use your powers with those handcuffs? Drew, standing beside her: Probably cause I got the keys a while ago and unlocked them? Marin: You mean this girl snuck right by my throne without me noticing? Impossible! Riyu! Get this girl! Riyu: RIGHT AWAY, YOUR MAJESTY! Riyu attempts to shake Issac off, and though he tries to hide on, he eventually cannot keep hold as he lands hard on the ground. Drew: Well, now that I have my powers back, it's high time you guys had yours! In brief moments, Drew draws exact replicas of the key and throws them toward Issac and Hugeo. They catch them and unlock their handcuffs. Issac: Whew, finally! Riyu then approaches Drew, ready to kill her. Oin also heeds its master and tries to rush over, when suddenly he is kicked by super Monkey-enhanced strength Issac. Issac: In this crew, we believe in sharing our prey. So you're mine! As the two robots are confronted, Hugeo brings himself back on his feet in front of Marin. Marin: What trash do I have to deal with this time...? Category:Ghost City Arc